The Avatar Is Back
by JenniferAR
Summary: After destroying Vaatu and having mankind live with the spirts. Korra disappear and the Avatar cycle has become broke. But as Darkness can not live without light. The same could be said about light. The darkness continued to live as if took over the Sprits and turned them into Grimm. Many years has past, and the legend of the avatar has been forgotten... until Korra returns.


**_AN: I'm going to try again with a RWBY / Korra fanfiction. This time I'm going to try to take my time as well as use a grammar fixer. Hopefully this will help me, make y'all understand my writing._**

 ** _Also, I didn't think of any plots while writing the other (The First story). This time I'm going to try and write a plotline for the story._**

 ** _\- Line Break- Line Break - Line Break -_**

 **"** **Legends, Fairy Tales, Myths; have one thing in common. All were facts and proven history. History that soon became unimportant as time went by. Making history become nothing but changing stories and becoming nothing but fading memories, and with fading memories, came a forgotten history, and has made knowledge disappeared off the world; leaving its inhabitants to keep its lost and forgotten memory.**

 **Everyone has soon forgotten about the time when Grimm were spirits that shared the same world. Everyone has forgotten about the time that mankind lived on top of sea-turtle's shells. Gaining power from said turtles to enter the world. To fight and defend themselves when out hunting.**

 **Some has forgotten about the man that has made mankind live among each, after fighting a battle with the Dark spirt. Soon becoming friends and partners with The Light sprit. They managed to seal away the dark sprit and continue to fight for peace; but the memories of the past battles still lingered in the minds, that and has brought the return of hatred, and with hatred, brings war.**

 **After long fought battles, mankind has managed to bring back peace, and peace has brought the beginning of a time that will become known as evolution, but mankind will always remember the times of war, and will always become greedy once again. In time, another great battle has returned that has brought the time of war that well lead to the revolution.**

 **One of the four powers or nations became almost extinct. Leaving a boy remaining as the last of his nature. He soon grown up and with time, has brought peace as he traveled across the world, meeting his future wife, his brother in all but blood, his best friend who created a new element, and an enemy that became his friend. With all the battles and hardships that mankind fought, has finally managed to bring peace.**

 **The great man helped his friend who was one of leaders of the strongest natures, together leading the world to its revolution. But life is limited with only a fraction of time. Man could never beat the enemy known as age and has passed away. Leaving his spirit to move on and return in the form of a prodigy. A little girl that has managed to master three of the four natures and has become the next person to continue to lead the world down its course. Sadly, she has become the last of the light spirt partner.**

 **After battling the dark sprit. The light has disappeared after the darkness was sealed away once again. Leaving a broken moon as proof of its great battle and forcing the world to become remnants of its past.**

 **But Light and dark shall always remain. With the remaining light, it has managed to live among mankind. And mankind has managed to use their light as a weapon, which became known as aura. Making mankind fight against the darkness. And then a new species has appeared, becoming a new race. And together fought the remaining darkness that has evolved into the creatures known as Grimm. Schools then became to teach the children to fight the darkness, and hopefully bring peace once again. They became the swords and shield of the people, known as Hunters and huntress. To the fragments of the broken moon that which held lost forgotten power, which became known as dust. And with Dust. Humans and Faunus continued to fight the Grimm, and sadly. Themselves.**

 **But little that they know, the prodigy that has became lost, has returned. Mastering all the elements like the prodigy that she is. Hopefully this girl can break the cycle of hatred and seal away the darkness for once and for all.**

 **\- Line Break - Line Break - Line Break -**

On the bullhead to beacon Academy, Korra sat meditating while on the floor, as the other kids talked among themselves. Korra wore her north pole clothing (Season one outfit) with arm guards that covered her entire wrists as well as part of the form arms. If one were to study them closely, they would be able to see wires wrapped inside of the armguards. Korra also wore a metal jacket that looked like a military uniform. (Lin top, but without the sleeves) Korra also had metal boots with wires as shoelaces.

Korra sat as a tall blonde girl began to hug her little sister who looked nothing alike.

 _'_ _They're sisters? Why is red riding hood here, isn't she too young to attend?_ ' Korra thought as she watched from the back of the ship _._ She soon spotted a blonde hair boy that looked like he was going to either say something or throw up. Korra believed in the latter as she looked to her left that had a window.

"Beacon's are home now" Korra heard as she knew it belong to the blonde girl as she heard them talk awhile ago. Korra then started to remember about her home as painful memories flashed in her mind. Korra shook her head and stood up to get those memories out of her head.

Soon the bullhead landed, and the kids or teenagers exited the ship and all awed at the beauty of the academy, where they will spend the next four years and learning more, to become hunters and huntress. Korra spotted the blonde hair boy run out and throw his guts out into a trashcan. She spotted the older blonde sister, leave her little red riding hood sister behind with some friends. Korra could feel that the blonde felt some regret as she left. Korra even spotted the black haired girl walk past while reading a book.

' _Looks like a normal school'_ Korra thought as she made her way towards the entrance for some speech or something. Korra walked past little red as she seems to get a lecture about dust from an angry white girl.

 _'_ _Why is she yelling at little red?'_ Korra thought as she made her way over but stopped as she noticed that little red was about to sneeze from the dust that the white hair girl continued to shake.

' _I'm not getting mixed in that'_ Korra thought as she shook head and went back as she walked towards the entrance. Before walking through the doors, A loud explosion was heard as it shook the ground for a few seconds.

' _Glad I didn't interfere'_ Korra thanked herself from not helping as she looked at both girls covered in ash.

Korra stood in the back as she listened to the speech from Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. She even smiled earlier from watching the little red that she became to be named Ruby and her older Sister Yang talk to the White theme girl that had the name Weiss. Korra continued to stay on the wall as people made their way to the lockers to bathe and change, while also putting their things away in the lockers.

Korra laid on her mat as she read a book a few feet away from a black-haired girl that was doing the same. Both used the candles to as light. While the black hair girl had to find a lighter, Korra used her fire bending to light her candle. Korra enjoyed a good book occasionally. But she mostly stayed on fiction as she loved make believe. Someone could only enjoy a good book when they're in quiet. Sadly for Korra, there wasn't as Ruby and Yang continued to argue with Weiss after talking to the other reader, now known as Blake.

Korra let out a tired sigh as Blake blew out the candle as the other three girls left to sleep.

"I just can't wait for tomorrow" Korra said softly to herself as she closed her eyes and drifter of to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
